E
PURPOSE The adaptability experiment is to make tribes more adapted to intense environments (sandwings to a desert hotter than it is in Pyrrhia etc.) and hopefully have them breed. There aren't limited spots but I will close when I see that there are too many experiments. ---------- CURRENT CHARACTERS Icewings:'''Not avalible ever. '''Mudwings: Nightwings: Only available at certain times. Currently closed Rainwings: Sandwings: Yugen Seawings: Skywings: Hivewings: Silkwings: Leafwings: Only available at certain times. Currently open ------------- GENETIC LIMITATIONS A subject must not be overpowered or not fit with their environment (eg, a Rainbow Nightwing.) Subjects can have interesting patterns like Yugen or similar, but not over the top (eg, a million different colored stripes overlaying eachother.) --------------- CARE Each month, the association that has created the subject will pay a good load of treasure to send dragons to each biodome (water, forest etc) and hunt them down to tranquilize them. They are brought back to the lab and given a checkup regarding health, how they are coping etc. Should a subject not cope, they will stay under the association's care for a little longer while they figure out what to do. Most of the time they stay there and are used as a genetic base for others. -------------- BIODOME INFO The Biodome is a large dome that is separated into segments with the respective environments. MOUNTAINS The mountain ranges are often homes to the Skywings (sometimes other tribes if they are made for flying.) The land prey is scarce and the only prey that provides a good meal are genetically engineered, large birds (possibly as big as an average juvenile skywing.) Hailstorms/storms in general are fairly common, and the mountain peaks stretch almost as far as Mount Everest. (In this AU its headcanoned that the Skywing Mountains are as tall as Dhaulagiri mountains.) OCEANS / BEACHES The Beaches are home to any tribe that stays there, but they are as dangerous as the sea. High tides are plenty, and most of what washes up there is seaweed. The ocean is full of oversized fish, and predatory animals are plenty (sharks, whales etc.) The water is dark and unclear, so that provides extra risk. The ocean is very deep (deeper than mount Everest is tall). It is rumoured by insane merchants that there are Krakens, Leviathans etc in those waters. And only fools will see if that is true. (which yes, it is.) FORESTS / SWAMPS The forests are home to Rainwings, Leafwings, Nightwings and Mudwings who live in the swamps scattered around. Wasps and Bees have many hives in this area due to the plenty trees, but that's not the first of the worst. There are also many vipers and snakes that live here, feeding off of the plentiful prey that, at the end of the day, gets consumed mostly by them. DESERTS The deserts are easily the hardest place to live in; even in the biodome's already hellish state. The dunes are incredibly tall, and most oases are claimed by Sandwing gangs. Food is incredibly scarce and some sandwings have resorted to eating plants to live (which didn't end well for them.) Fires are common but they don't have anywhere to really spread. There is a hierarchy system in the deserts, which determines who gets first dibs on food. Hivewings can also live here and generally have the upper talon. PLAINS/SAVANNAHS The most habitable place. Silkwings usually live here. Prey is moderately plentiful and there are still SOME vipers. The main threat is often the rare dragonbite viper. ---------------- APPLICATION FORM Name: Gender: Tribe: Other DNA: Appearance: Personality: Abilities: History: Other Information: (optional) Which Environment they live in: